The Hook Up
by juniperxaero
Summary: Austin and Ally have been best friends since they were in diapers. It is sooooo annoying when people mistakenly thought they were a couple. But when alcohol get into the picture that's when the line between friends and more than friends becomes blurry.


**First thing first, I am new to this fanfiction thing. And I really like Austin and Ally so why not make one fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize! Just Libby!**

* * *

If somebody would offer me ten-thousand dollar right this second. I would go to Switzerland, I would stay there for two weeks. Just by myself, no distraction, just me staying at the most luxurious hotel and I would go on a hike to witness the Maloja Snake. It is a notorious weather phenomenon comes about when warm air rises up the slopes of the Maloja Pass and is transformed into mist or cloud. These clouds are particularly low-lying, and only evaporate in lower valley regions as the air becomes warmer. I have been dying to see the snake ever since I saw a documentary about it on discovery channel. But I couldn't leave for two weeks, I have twenty little children to teach and I can't just leave them in the hands of substitute teacher and my almost-never-own-time teaching assistant Elliot. They will fall apart without me. Literally.

I realized that I was daydreaming about the perfect vacation and got off the shower before I start second guessing every life choices I have made. Something about water pouring down on your body could make you feel so vulnerable. I got ready as quick as I can before shuffling my way to the kitchen to find my roommates were already awake and moving. Cassidy was sitting at the kitchen table hovering over her paperwork and cup of tea. While Trish was busy behind the countertops flipping pancakes. We have been roommates since we graduated from college. Trish and I have been friends since we met at the playground when we were six. And then we met Cassidy when we attended the same college. After college, I didn't want to burden my parents anymore by living under their roof. So I suggested to get a place together. Trish's aunt gave her her house when she moved back to Puerto Rico, Cassidy and I only have to pay tiny little rent money.

"Morning lovely ladies," I greeted as I took a banana from the fruit bowl.

Cassidy looked up from her paperwork and gave me a smile. While Trish looked at me with a furrowed eyebrows, "You're not going to eat breakfast?"

I shook my head, "Nope. Austin's picking me up in a minute."

"Your car's still in the shop?"

"Yup, apparently changing a bumper of a car can take a while." Last week some stupid jerk bumped my car and the bumper got a little quirky. So my best friend Austin has been chauffeuring for the last few days.

"You know," Cassidy started. "I feel a little offended that you asked my ex to drive you around." She said, pretending to be betrayed. Cassidy and Austin used to date for a short amount of time. It was a long time ago, when I first introduced them and thought that they would be perfect for each other. I mean, an attractive young woman and an attractive young man, what could go wrong right? And boy was I wrong.

"Oh I'm sorry did I hurt your feeling Cass?" I stuck my tongue out at her. They laughed as I walked to the fridge to take out a bottle of water. "Austin's studio is just ten blocks away from the school. It's convenient."

_Honk. Honk. Honk._

"That must be your ride," Trish pointed out.

Before I left, I turned to Cassidy and said, "Cass, we're almost run out of soap. Would you mind stealing some at the hotel?" I batted my eyes at her and gave her the most adorable puppy eyes that I can do. Cassidy worked at a five star resort as the housekeeping supervisor, for the three years she has been working in there we have never spent a single dime on soap or lotion.

"Oh yeah! And the lavender lotion it makes my skin as smooth as a baby bum," Trish chimed in.

Cass shook her head then laughed, "You know what, you guys will be the reason I get fired one day."

...***...

"So how's my favorite intern doing?" I teased Austin as I got into his car. Austin has been interning for this huge record label since he dropped out of school. Sure when he told me he was dropping out of college, as his most bestest and loyalest friend, I gave him a lecture on how important education was and what not. Which caused three weeks of us not speaking until I finally apologized and realized I could not bare to not hear his stupid voice. Then we made a pack to support each other on everything no matter how ridiculous his choices I might had found. That's what best friend do right?

Instead of a snarky comeback like what I was expecting. I found him smiling like he just saw a puppy flying behind me. "I'm fantastic, if you must know."

I fastened my seatbelt, "Oh really? Did somebody got lucky last night?"

"I don't kiss and tell, Miss Dawson," he winked and started driving.

"You always kiss and tell!"

"As a matter of fact, my joyfulness does not have anything to do with a woman."

"Congratulation, you finally came out of the closet!"

"Haha very funny. I finished my demo, finally."

Austin had always been a talent kid. We lived next door to each other since we were babies and I always saw him playing or composing music from my bedroom window. Our parents—still—do Thanks Giving and Christmas together. And usually Austin and I would perform at the annual Dawson-Moon Christmas talent show until the winter of '05 when Austin kept his distance from me because he thought I had cooties. Then we kind of grew apart when I met Trish and he met Dez. In our last year of Junior high, the four of us was forced by Mrs. Paddington to team up for a science project. Then Austin and I started talking again and along with Trish and Dez we had been inseparable.

He was searching for my reaction. And silence is never a good one.

"You don't seem excited to hear that," he said.

"What? Are you kidding me? I'm super duper excited for you Austin!"

"_Pfft! _I'm not one of your students Ally, you can't use the kindergarten tone on me, I see right through you!" He moved his point finger in an up and down motion at me while still keeping his eyes on the road.

"I am not lying Austin, I am genuinely excited for you," Okay that might be a lie. "But—"

"Ah there it is, there is always a but, isn't it?"

I rolled my eyes, "Dude, I just don't want you to get your hopes up. You told me you found out, all of your demos ended up in your boss's dumpster. What makes you thing this new demo won't end up in the same place?"

"Because I'm an optimist Ally!"

I scoffed, "So you're just going to keep interning there until you get discovered? It's been almost four years Austin."

"I have a paying job!" He protested.

I folded my arms under my chest and leaned my back on the seat, trying to push my anger down. "Playing gigs at Trish's parents cafe twice a week won't get you very far."

"Yeah, at least I'm fighting what I really want," he fired back.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I raised my voice.

"No, I'm _genuinely_ just saying, that you never really fight for what you really want," he shrugged. "You wanted to be a doctor but then you found out that pre-med was tough then you changed your major. Then when Cassidy and you wanted the bigger room in your house you just let her took it because you said you didn't want to fight. And don't let me start with that guy, the hot dad that just got divorced the one you've been flirting with lately!"

_I'm going to kill Elliot for never keeping his mouth shut!_

"So if you're going to point finger..." He took my left hand and folded my fingers down expect the point finger and directed it to my face. I yanked away from his grip. I got out of his car immediately when it stopped in front of the school. I heard him yelling good luck or something, so I just flipped him off with my favorite finger.

...***...

I was still furious with the conversation Austin and I shared earlier when I entered my classroom. I found my teaching assistant, Elliot was already arranging the kids tables and chairs into a circle. He smiled when he saw me approaching, "Morning!"

"Morning blabber mouth!" I said back. "Thanks, for spilling about Gavin to Austin."

From the look in his face, I was not getting any form of apology soon. "What? I thought you never keep anything from him."

"Yeah, but I'm not planning on telling him about Gavin anyway."

Elliot rolled his eyes, "Babe, you need to chill. Why are you so freaked out about this anyway, it's not like you and Austin are a couple. He doesn't really care." I cringed at the thought of me and Austin being a couple. People had mistakenly thought me and him for being one, and we would laugh out loud on their faces. Our relationship was more brother-sister kinda thing. I would not deny the fact that he is a really really attractive guy, his blond hair and chocolate eyes do posses some kind of power that could make girls go insane. I did recall the time when I thought I might have a little crush on him when we were in our freshman year of high school but Trish knocked some senses into me. But now just thinking about it made my stomach twirled a little.

"Yeah, but you broke our rule man. What happened in the classroom stayed in the classroom!"

Elliot laughed, "Fine. I'll make it up to you, I'll distract the kid so you can have extra talking time with your hunk."

I turned around and saw Gavin walking hand in hand in the hallway with little Libby. My cheeks felt warmer all of the sudden, I dropped my bag on my desk and waited for them in front of the classroom.

He was smiling about something his daughter said.

God, those dimples.

He turned his gaze at me and gave me a little wave. I waved back at him and straighten my shirt quickly. Libby's eyes grew wide and she ran toward me before hugging my knees. "Morning Libby!" I said with a giggle.

"Good morning Miss Ally!" She said almost yelling. "I can draw a horse now, Daddy taught me last night!"

"Really? I can't wait to see that sweetie!"

"She's really good at drawing horses," Gavin cut in. "I'm not saying that because I'm her dad."

I let out a laugh. _Oh God, is that how I sound when I laugh?_

"Libby because you are the first one here, you can choose where ever you want to seat!" I told her then Elliot guided her into the classroom. They usually came early, due to Gavin's profession. He is a doctor. They just moved to Miami from Kentucky when his wife left him for his best friend. You learned a few things when your teaching assistant liked to socialize with a bunch of gossipy housewives on the playground. Single moms were looking at him like he was a bait and he had a fan club already.

He pulled out a container from behind and offered me, "We made chocolate chip cookies last night and we have more than enough at home. Libby wanted you to have some, you and you assistants." He corrected.

"Wow, a doctor, a baker, and an artist? Is there anything you can't do?"

He smiled, "Well, I can't teach twenty loud kids every single morning. One is enough for me."

"Yeah, I'm not that great. If Elliot isn't here this classroom would be a trainwreck!"

He shook his head while laughing, "You should see my house sometimes. It's always a trainwreck!"

_Was that an invitation?_ My head is spinning. I didn't know what I should say back, so I punched his arm lightly and laughed. This is why I don't flirt, I stink at it.

"Well I better get to work," he told me.

I nodded, embarrassed, "Yeah, you better!" _What the fuck is wrong with me._

He held out both of his arms signaling me for a hug. I gladly took a step closer and went for that embrace, it wasn't the first time we hugged to be honest. We have been doing that a lot lately. I gave him a smile and waved goodbye as he left the building.

As soon as I turned around, I saw Elliot smiling from ear to ear. "He's into you! I never get a hug when he dropped off his kid!"

I told him to lower his voice, I didn't want Libby to hear our conversation. "It's just a friendly hug, El!"

"Friendly hug my ass," he rolled his eyes. "Then what about that _you should see my house sometimes. _It's a sign Ally, he wanted you to see his place and probably his junk."

My cheeks turned red again.

"He's being polite okay? I mean, if he does really like me why didn't he ask me out yet?"

"Why didn't you ask him out?"

"I can't do that!"

"What why?"

"Because it would be unprofessional!"

Elliot groaned, "Who still cares about professionalism?!"

"I do!"

He sighed, "Ally, I can tell that you really like him and vice versa. Why do you think he came early every morning and always last to pick the kid up. It's because he wanted to talk to you before you're busy with other parents. His shift at the hospital doesn't even start till noon anyway."

I knitted my eyebrows closer together, "I'm scared to ask you how'd you know that."

"It's better that you don't!"

I laughed, maybe Elliot was right. Why didn't I ask him out, we have been doing this thing for weeks now. I mean, I don't hug all of the parents of my students, just him. And I don't think he would hug all of Libby's kindergarten's teachers. I should ask Gavin out. fight for what I want. And it will prove Austin that he is wrong about me! HA!

* * *

**What do you think? Should I continue? Please review!**


End file.
